daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Elynna Amell
"I will not allow my birth to determine my fate-- or my family." Elynna Amell was the Hero of the Fifth Blight. A Mage from Kinloch Hold, she slew the Archdemon Urthemiel in 9:31. During the reign of King Alistair Theirin, Elynna served as his Chancellor. She was a Senior Enchanter of Kinloch Hold as well as Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine. Overview Physical Appearance Elynna is 5'6" with an average build, and pale, ivory skin. Her hair is a rich mahogany that reddens in the sun. Her eyes are the burning emeralds that mark a trueborn child of House Trevelyan. In stark relief to the pale skin stand two blue alamarri knots. In the fashion of pious noble families of Ages long past, when her magic manifested Lord Aristide Amell ordered his niece be branded to be forever marked as a mage, property of Kinloch Hold; an extra insurance policy should her existence come to light in Kirkwall. It is her visible reminder of how her birth family saw her as little more than refuse. 'Personality' Elynna's personality ran towards quietly extroverted, with a wicked sense of humor. She was naive, loving and carefree prior to her Joining, though has steadily become more withdrawn and cynical as the years have passed. Due to her abandonment and mistreatment as a young child she has some leftover psychological scars as well, perhaps most visibly seen in how strongly she clings to her adoptive fathers. Greagoir insisting she attend Chant with him every week has resulted in her being a pious, though not over-the-top, Andrastian. As Kinloch Hold's reputation for debauchery is more or less accurate, Elynna has fairly relaxed views on sex, which often conflicts with her Templar love interests' views on the matter. She's heteroflexible and frequently has casual sex with anyone who is willing. She finds both Cullen and Alistair's senses of propriety highly exotic and is fascinated by the idea of monogamy, if not the actual practice of it. She's also a serial cuddler and enjoys being comforted physically, primarily by her fathers, though again it extends to anyone willing. In the context of the Circle, her attitude follows the majority of Enchanters at Kinloch Hold: she's an aequitarian. She sees the Circle as a necessary evil at worst and a sanctuary at best. Mages in ages past begged for the protection, and the creation of the Circles answered that need; most mundane people, commoner and noble alike, still are incredibly magiphobic. She fears for what could happen if a true disbanding occurred. Many children die before they're even found by the Templars; losing the Circle would only increase that death toll exponentially. However, she does believe that greater reform is necessary and that the other Circles would be better off if they resembled Kinloch Hold, particularly in how the Knight-Commander defers to the First Enchanter and not the other way around. Talents and Skills Elynna's magic is highly concentrated within the Elemental School, though she also has a decent knowledge of Creation magic as well. She can manage some Spirit spells and has little to no Entropic magic. Wynne took advantage of her foundation in Creation to teach her less destructive skills: while Irving anticipated she'd skew closer to Battle Magic, he was relieved to have her trained in healing first. In the Brecilian Forest she learns the ways of the Arcane Warrior, and on return to Kinloch Hold after the Battle of Denerim, Irving finally teaches her Battle Magic. Aside from magic, Elynna had been trained in basic swordplay by Knight-Commander Greagoir, as well as some very limited horsemanship. She's highly skilled at persuasion and manipulation. Biography 'History' Elynna was born in Kirkwall's Hightown in 9:10 to Lady Revka Amell, of House Amell, and Ser Carolus Trevelyan, a Knight-Templar at the Gallows. Her father hailed from an impoverished junior branch of House Trevelyan of Ostwick. She was the fifth of their five children, but the first to manifest magic at age 2 in 9:12. Her brothers, Daylen, Reynor, Kelven, and Garren, were all found to be mages not long after her own powers appeared. Elynna's magic manifested at a drastically young age due to both genetic disposition and early emotional trauma. Attempting to mitigate the damage to the reputation of House Amell, especially after Leandra's scandal, Elynna was secretly spirited away to Kinloch Hold. Her family later said she had died of the Wasting illness. Nonetheless, she was branded with Mage Brands both to prevent her leaving Kinloch or Ferelden easily as well as to stand as a visible statement concerning House Amell's stance on magic. With her brothers' magic manifestations, however, it was all for naught. Black and blue and bloody she was dragged to Kinloch by her father, collared like a dog. Horrified at the abuse the small child had endured, Knight-Commander Greagoir returned the favor to Ser Carolus. Initially Elynna was to be treated as any other apprentice, though her age soon made it clear that that was unwise. First Enchanter Irving personally took charge of rearing her; his own relationship, both professional and romantic, with the Knight-Commander would mean the older Templar would raise her as well. For the rest of her life, Elynna's strongest loyalties remained with her adoptive fathers. While Elynna adored her adoptive family, adored the Circle she was raised in, it still fell in the shadow of the abuses of the Order. Greagoir had sought to combat those very abuses over his tenure as Knight-Commander, never selecting recruits that seemed anything other than the sort of kind, awkward, and dedicated adolescent he himself had been. Never accepting transfers unless he personally vetted them beforehand. Yet some slipped through the cracks. One, Brynden, attempted to rape Elynna when she was fifteen. The Templar was summarily executed by Greagoir. Since, Elynna has slept with a dagger and was trained in sword-and-shield by Greagoir. Roughly around her eighteenth name day, Elynna would leave the Tower and its little hamlet for the first time in sixteen years. Irving wanted Elynna to reconnect with and discard her past; she remembered nothing of life prior to the Tower. For her, life had consisted of two loving and crotchety men caring for her, in a community where all had an appreciation for magic and its dangers. He believed she would overly romanticize the outside world until she faced what that actually meant. Brought through Highever where she incidentally met Aedan Cousland and Bryce Cousland, Elynna and Irving sailed to the City of Chains. Meeting with First Enchanter Orsino, Elynna was forced to confront the horrors that had befallen her family. Lord Aristide and Lady Bethann had passed from cholera, her grandparents Lord Fausten and Lady Sabine from the Wasting. Her uncle Damion was caught smuggling lyrium and executed in the Gallows. Gamlen had squandered the family fortune. And most astoundingly, all of her brothers had been mages as well. Packed off to various Circles, the five children were the shame of the house. Her mother Revka took had taken vows and joined the Chantry, serving the Divine. Her father was re-stationed at Starkhaven Circle of Magi. Bann Trevelyan, angered that his shirttail relation had sullied the Trevelyan name by fathering five mages, ordered the marriage annulled, the children declared bastards. Irving had Elynna meet with her three remaining family members in Kirkwall: her Uncle Gamlen, her eldest brother Daylen, and her mother Revka. Gruff Gamlen awkwardly tried to be avuncular, but the years had been far too many to wear away his edge. Daylen had been made tranquil by Meredith, years after his Harrowing. Meeting with her mother, after so much anticipation, was the most scarring. Bitter and angry at her disgrace, at the life she had been forced to give up, Revka spat in her face and firmly declared that her daughter had been dead the last sixteen years, whatever Elynna claimed. Returning to Circle Tower, Elynna threw herself even more fully into her studies, determined to never leave her family. And while Irving felt it necessary to tear open healed wounds for her, he nonetheless held off on Harrowing her for two years, to the absolute latest age a mage can be Harrowed at. He feared losing his child, and wanted her at her strongest for the trials ahead. Greagoir had initially fought the Kirkwall trip, though later agreed Irving's methods were likely necessary to ensure that particularly fantasy did not become desire. In-Game Elynna was accidentally recruited following Anders' latest escape attempt and the debacle surrounding Jowan and Lily. The First Enchanter attempted to prevent her recruitment, but Duncan overruled him with the Right of Conscription. Following the tragedy of Ostagar, Elynna sought to regain her equilibrium by going home. Entering the Tower behind Greagoir's back, Elynna managed to save the remains of the Circle, allying with the Mages. The horrors that awaited her there deeply scarred her. Cullen's harsh words cut particularly deep; the Templar she loved was gone, replaced by a monster. While Greagoir wanted to keep his daughter at the Tower, Irving felt strongly that she needed to leave the scene of so much pain and misery and continue her duty as a Warden. Elynna's semi-catatonic state following Uldred's Rebellion forced Alistair to take charge of both the party and his fellow Warden. They journeyed to Redcliffe to seek out Alistair's own adoptive family. Finding the village under siege much as the Tower, Elynna was shaken out of her stupor and fought for Redcliffe against the army of undead. Finding Connor Guerrin posessed, Elynna sought the help of her father, Irving, to preserve the boy's life. Irving insisted on challenging the demon in the fade himself and won. While the Tower remained dangerous, Connor was allowed to remain at Redcliffe for the time being, though he would be sent to the Circle following the Blight. Connor's deal with a demon had kept Arl Eamon alive; now that it had been vanquished, the Warden's party raced against time to find a cure. Following rumors that the Chantry scholar, Brother Genitivi, had been chasing a lead for Andraste's Urn of Sacred Ashes, Alistair and Elynna agreed to head to Denerim to find the brother. Passing through the Brecilian Forest, they encountered a clan of Dalish elves-- and werewolves. Choosing to lift the curse, Elynna forged a peace between the Dalish under Lanaya and the former Werewolves, both of whom would join the fight against the Darkspawn. While in the ancient Elven ruins, however, Elynna encountered a Presence who taught her martial arts long thought dead, allowing her to combine her mage training with the swordsmanship training she'd received from Greagoir. Denerim proved something of a fool's errand-- Brother Genitivi's assistant had been murdered, and it seemed the scholar was to be found across the breadth of Ferelden, in the village of Haven in the Frostback Mountains. Beating back heretical Dragon Cultists and killing the High Dragon, the Wardens managed to make it through the Gauntlet to the Urn of Sacred Ashes, which they preserved. Racing back to Redcliffe they managed to cure Arl Eamon, gaining his support. Having gained the aid of Redcliffe, the Dalish and the Mages, the Wardens turned their attentions to Orzammar. Thrown into Dwarven politics, Elynna initially believed supporting Lord Harrowmont would do the most to stabilize Orzammar. Further time spent in Orzammar Commons and Dust Town, however, revealed the popularity of Bhelen-- and his progressive ideas. As the part delved deeper into the Deep Roads, Elynna became increasingly certain that of that choice. Encountering horror after horror due to Branka's twisted obsession, Elynna opted to side with Caridin and destroyed the Anvil of the Void. On re-ermering in Orzammar, Elynna supported Bhelen Aeducan for the throne, pleading for clemency for Harrowmont. A plea that was ignored. Her ragtag army secured, the Wardens accompanied Eamon to challenge Loghain at the Landsmeet. Double crossed by Queen Anora, Elynna was wary to place her on the throne. Going against his own wishes, Elynna supported Alistair for the throne, which he won through single combat with Loghain. Resolving not to be parted, Elynna is openly declared to be the king's mistress. On the eve of the Battle of Denerim, Morrigan approached Elynna about a ritual that would preserve the lives of the Warden who would strike the killing blow. Discussing the matter with Alistair, the couple agreed to the Dark Ritual. Thus with the death of the Archdemon high on Fort Drakon, both King Alistair and Warden Amell walked away only mildly scathed. Following the Blight Elynna stretched herself thin, acting as Alistair's Chancellor while working to rebuild the Circle. Calculating that elevating Elynna's stature would aid the Circle by association, Irving and the remaining Senior Enchanters nominated Elynna to join their ranks-- and their responsibilities. Issues arising in Amaranthine, the Wardens' Arling forced her from both duties to give attention to the Grey Wardens. Ultimately the crisis in Amaranthine came to a head with confrontations with the sentient Darkspawn called the Architect, along with the insane broodmother, The Mother. Elynna raced to save the city at the expense of Vigil's Keep, though Glavonak's improvements allowed the Vigil to stand firm. Mistrustful of the Architect's true motives, Elynna slew both him and The Mother. With the reclamation of Kal Hirol, King Bhelen invited Elynna to return to Orzammar to celebrate. While there, House Dace approached the Warden about mounting a rescue mission at Amgarrak Thaig. There, Elynna barely managed to defeat the Harvester, a horror that led to a six-month seclusion at Kinloch Hold for her to recover. Not long after, word came to the Warden-Commander that Morrigan had been spotted in Amaranthine's Dragonbone Wastes. Elynna confronted her former companion with little fanfare. Her friend would leave her with more questions than answers as she allowed Morrigan to depart through the Eluvian. Post-Game In the aftermath of the Amaranthine Crisis, Elynna knew that rebuilding the Grey Wardens needed to be her priority. She appointed Nathaniel Howe as Ferelden's Warden Constable, putting the reconstruction of Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine in his capable hands. Levi Dryden's sister, Kayla, chose to undergo the Joining and Elynna placed Kayla and Oghren at Soldiers' Peak, as Senior Wardens responsible for training new Warden-Ensigns. New outposts were built by Voldrik Glavonak at Haven, Ostagar, and Gwaren. Anders was appointed Senior Warden for Haven, but disappeared not long after his appointment. Velanna was offered the option of becoming Senior Warden at Ostagar, near the new Dalish lands, but she opted to become a Senior Recruiter likely to more easily see Nathaniel at the Vigil. With this new network of outposts and compounds at Haven, Ostagar, Gwaren, Denerim, Soldiers' Peak, and Amaranthine, the Wardens could effectively react to darkspawn incursions across Ferelden. Elynna eventually began to split her year between her three responsibilities. For six months she remained at the side of the King in Denerim, running the Wardens from the Denerim Compound. For three months she would remove herself to Kinloch Hold, teaching apprentices and Enchanters battle magics and visiting with her family. The last three months of the year would be spent in Amaranthine, running the Wardens directly from the Vigil. So her life went, until the end of 9:34. Word had come from Val Royeaux that the Chantry had chosen a successor to Divine Beatrix III: Revered Mother Dorothea would succeed her to the Sunburst Throne as Divine Justinia V. Elynna accompanied the Ferelden delegation to her coronation, which included Grand Cleric Elemena, Knight-Commander Greagoir, First Enchanter Irving, Wynne and King Alistair. Here Elynna began to meet many influential Senior Enchanters and First Enchanters, having never been to Cumberland. At the request of the newly appointed Left Hand of the Divine, Elynna pitted her Arcane Warrior talents against Senior Enchanter Vivienne's Knight-Enchanter capabilities as a demonstration for those present for the coronation. In the following celebrations, at White Spire and the Imperial Palace, Elynna had some unexpected family reunions, meeting her half-brother Rhys for the first time, as well as her cousin, Gareth Hawke, who had accompanied the Kirkwall delegation at the request of both Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino. Later, Leliana drew together five mages-- Elynna, Wynne, Galyan D'Marcall, Senior Enchanter Isidore of Cumberland OC and Senior Enchanter Thorold of Hossberg OC-- in a clandestine meeting with the Divine. Justinia remained concerned about the rising tensions between Mages and Templars and wished the five to ferret out information about the unrest as well as abuses that needed to be remedied. Nicknamed the Fingers of the Left Hand-- as the Templar Knights-Divine were the Fingers of the Right Hand-- the five succeeded in keeping order until the Kirkwall Rebellion in 9:37, and even then containing issues until 9:40. Their roles were doubly important following the dissolution of the College of Enchanters, which they had vocally opposed. Increasingly, Elynna spent less and less time in Denerim, and more running between Val Royeaux, Cumberland and Kinloch Hold. With the outbreak of the Mage-Templar war in 9:40, Elynna was present at Val Royeaux with Irving, helping with the evacuation of White Spire to Andoral's Reach. She and Rhys aided Fiona and the others in keeping the Templars off them, as they began to flee towards Ferelden, trekking through the Nahashin Marshes. They hurriedly managed to receive permission from Alistair to set up a refugee camp near Redcliffe, while Elynna, Irving, Rhys, and Evangeline returned to Kinloch Hold to see what the situation was at the Tower. In their absence, Greagoir had decreed that any who wished to join the war would be allowed to leave freely, but would be barred from returning to the Tower. Those who wished the sanctuary of the Tower were able to remain. A large number of Templars, all newly recruited following Uldred's Rebellion, chose to leave, as did many of the new mages. For the 1/3 who remained, life continued as usual. Meeting a number of these Templars and mages on the road, Elynna persuaded three mages and four Templars, who had had second thoughts, to join the Wardens. Riding quickly to the Vigil with her new recruits, Nathaniel and Velanna were informed of these new developments, and ordered to use the war to bolster Warden ranks and stem the bloodshed. And for all those who wished sanctuary, the Vigil was to be kept open as well. Otherwise, the Wardens were not to intercede on either side. Working with her contacts in the Mages' Collective, Elynna continued to work to steadily stabilize the South, helping mages to hide and find safety. Unknown to her, her distant relative Knight-Lieutenant Alberech Trevelyan was working towards similar ends through his "White Templars," a group of largely noble-born Templars who remained faithful to the Divine, in the Free Marches. The Peace Conclave was able to come about in this tense ceasefire, with only sporadic pockets of fighting left, such as in the Ferelden Hinterlands. Yet prior to the Peace Conclave word had come to the Vigil that a plan long in place was coming to fruition. Years earlier she had begun frantically working with Alistair to research a cure for the Warden taint, finding tantalizing hints concerning peoples not seen for centuries. The legendary Voshai of the Far West were said to live in lands that had never experienced the Blights. And somehow, their ships had begun to return to Laysh, with one agreeing to take the Hero of Ferelden as a passenger. Seeking to avert the possibility of a future civil war in Ferelden, Elynna reluctantly began the trek towards Laysh with her Tranquil brother Daylen-- formerly a mage of the Gallows-- hoping against hope that Galyan, Justinia and others could end the war with the Conclave. Elynna had reached the Nevarran city of Caimen Brea when she recieved a raven from Leliana concerning the fallout of the Conclave and the rise of the Inquisition, with Alberech Trevelyan at its head. She learned as well that amongst those White Templars attending the Conclave had been her father, Carolus Trevelyan. With his death, only Elynna and Daylen remained from their branch of House Amell, Garren having died during his Harrowing at Montsimmard years ago, Reynor died in the fire at Starkhaven, Kelven perished when the Mages rose against the Templars at Ostwick, and Revka having died in the explosion at the Kirkwall Chantry that claimed the life of the Grand Cleric. Her whereabouts after taking ship from Laysh in 9:41 are currently unknown. Relationships Kinloch Hold First Enchanter Irving: Irving took charge of Elynna not long after she came to the Circle and was deemed too young to stay in the apprentice quarters unsupervised. Within a few years Elynna had bonded closely with Irving and he became the father she chose. Irving loves her dearly as his own, and equally supports and pushes Elynna to reach her full potential. Elynna in turn strives to live up to Irving's expectations of her. Knight-Commander Greagoir: As Irving took care of his small apprentice, she slowly stole the Knight-Commander's heart as well. Still grieving from having his boy taken from him, Greagoir was receptive to Elynna and grew to love the girl alongside his lost boy. Elynna's fear of being abandoned and Greagoir's fear of losing another child has resulted in the two being nearly mutually codependent. Greagoir has a great difficulty seeing Elynna as anything other than his little girl, somewhat ignoring her maturing into a young woman. Irving and Greagoir often clash over Greagoir's somewhat stifling views of Elynna, particularly as Elynna enjoys being babied by Greagoir. Nonetheless, after an incident with one of his Templars, Greagoir trained Elynna in arms in order to be able to defend herself in any situation. Senior Enchanter Wynne (Pre-Game): Wynne maintains a complex relationship with Elynna. For most of her young life she kept the girl at something of a distance due to the loss of her son, though she still remained a kindly aunt to Elynna. As Elynna became a teenager, Wynne took a more active role in Elynna's life; this roughly corresponds to the time when Wynne and Greagoir finally patched up their relationship, allowing Greagoir, Wynne and Irving to function as a triad relationship. Elynna values Wynne's opinion highly, and the older healer is the closest thing Elynna has to a mother. In order to combat the destructive nature of Elynna's primary affinity, Wynne cultivated Elynna's secondary skills with Creation magic and has given Elynna some rudimentary healing training. Knight-Templar Cullen Rutherford: Arriving at the Circle when he was nearly eighteen in 9:28, blushing and shy Cullen became a fascinating addition to the Circle for Elynna. Greagoir encouraged their budding infatuation to disentangle Elynna from the morass of casual mage relationships, as well as to better keep an eye on her. Cullen is a gentleman to a fault, which Elynna merely interprets as a challenge. Two years later, the two have become inseparable and deeply in love. Even after the painful events of Uldred's Rebellion, after falling for Alistair, and after Cullen had long left Ferelden, a part of Elynna still cherishes the time they had and the boy Cullen had once been. Mages of the Circle: Elynna was often controversial amongst the mages, with Greagoir and Irving being frequently accused of favoritism where she was concerned. The libertarian clique opposed Elynna purely on ideological grounds, and she never had particularly good relationships with the older Libertarian Enchanters like Uldred, Gravid, and Rhonus. Uldred's apprentice Neria and Rhonus' apprentice Jowan were amongst her closest friends, however, though both did harbor some jealousy of her. Nonetheless, for the most part she was a fixture of the Circle much like any other mage and was very frequently at the heart of the Mage community. Her friends include Anders, Neria (Surana), Jowan, Niall, Petra and Kinnon. The Templars of the Circle: Due to her closeness with Greagoir, Elynna became something of a mascot for the Tower Templars. Older Templars like Knight-Captain Callum OC, and Knight-Lieutenants Bran and Hadley (Knight-Captain after Callum's death in Uldred's Rebellion) look fondly on Elynna as a niece. Younger Templars closer to Elynna's age, like Carroll, see her as a younger sister. While there have been a few troublesome templars at Kinloch Hold, Greagoir's intolerance of cruelty has reinforced the familial feeling between mages and Templars, further reinforced by Elynna. For instance Hadley has long been in an open and committed relationship with Senior Enchanter Leorah. Cullen, Carroll, Beval and Farris were fairly close with Elynna's circle of mage friends as well. The Warden's Party The Inner Circle Alistair: '''Initially irritated by Alistair due to his conflict with Senior Mage Perren, Elynna was not thrilled at the idea of serving alongside him. In the wilderness and at Ishal, her stance began to change, grudgingly accepting that he was a decent fighter. Following Duncan's death, the two began to become close friends, as he slowly let her see the man underneath the jokes, and she ceased to be as icy as Morrigan towards him. After leaving the Circle Tower, Elynna was mentally in a terrible state and Alistair was there for her, as a shoulder to cry on. From there their relationship steadily blossomed. She was his rock when he went to find Goldanna, though her own bitter experiences with blood relations somewhat colored her responses to him, making him harden his heart a bit. And though it went against his wishes, Elynna backed Alistair for the throne, reasoning that Anora could not be trusted, and possibly was truly barren, and that the image of the Theirin line rising from the ashes would be a great morale booster for the country. She promised he would not need to go it alone, however, accepting her role as his mistress, and later becoming his Chancellor. '''Morrigan: '''What initially began as two panthers warily circling one another grew to be an unlikely friendship. Seeing Morrigan initially as the sort of dangerous apostate she'd always been warned about, Elynna inititally resolved to get close to Morrigan to learn how she thought, what her real motives might be. But long discussions over the fire, both personal and concerning magical technique, as well as long hours fighting beside each other eventually resulted in a true friendship, with the apostate and circle mage considering each other sisters. '''Leliana: '''While Morrigan and Alistair, and truthfully Elynna, initially found Leliana off-putting, the Bard fit closely in with Elynna, Alistair and Wynne. The four share a comparable level of faith with progressive morals, and often consist of their own group. Leliana and Morrigan are constantly jockeying to offset the other's influence on the warden; Elynna notices and ignores it. She becomes equally close with both, but for vastly different reasons. '''Wynne (in-game): While Wynne and Elynna's relationship was much more along the lines of favorite aunt/ niece prior to Uldred's rebellion, over the course of the Blight they strengthened their relationship greatly. They were the only two who truly shared in the full grief over what had befallen the Circle, and could often be seen together holding each other and crying. Steadily Elynna turns to Wynne for advice more and more: between her and Alistair, Wynne is very much the mother of the group. Zevran: Initially the whole party slept with one eye open and a blade close to hand when Zevran joined them. When it became clear that he had truly shifted loyalties, Elynna's friendship with Zevran shifted from at-arms-length to a fun and flirty one, much like her friendships at the Circle, though Alistair isn't entirely pleased with this. He gets along with Alistair and Leliana to varying degrees; both Morrigan and Wynne are more irritated with him than anything. The Outer Edge Shale: Elynna does develop something of a friendship with the Golem, though remains completely wary of Shale, more due to countless warnings she'd received about magical constructs as an apprentice. Increasingly she can see the hilarious dwarf lying beneath, however, and fully supports Shale and Wynne's ideas about possibly going to Minrathous to see if Shale can be restored as a dwarf after all these years. Sten: Sten's gentler side and deadpan humor are what Elynna enjoys most about Sten. However, the Qunari and the mage definitely have a wall between them due to cultural differences. Nonetheless they respect each other as warriors, which certainly goes a long way with Sten. Oghren (Origins): The last to join the Warden's party, Oghren's bawdy humor and tendency to leer has earned him no favors with Elynna, Wynne, Morrigan, Leliana, and Alistair. The behavior and the alcoholism clearly mask a fairly broken man, however, and Elynna does try to bring Oghren out of his shell. She does put in the effort to reunite him with Felsi, believing that in the long run Felsi will be a good influence on him. Certainly not soon enough to stop Oghren from being a nuisance as they all march to defeat the Archdemon, but eventually. She hopes. Amaranthine Arling Anders: '''Anders has long been a friend to Elynna, with the two having been former casual lovers. Out of respect for Alistair, she does not rekindle that part of her relationship with Anders. Elynna was amonst those who aided Anders' escape from the Tower. As Irving had hoped that the Grey Warden would take Anders, Elynna's actions inadvertantly resulted in her conscription. While in the Grey Wardens, Anders remains his carefree and joking self, managing to steal a kiss every so often, or to comfort his friend. Elynna was saddened though not surprised to see Anders disappear to Kirkwall. '''Nathaniel Howe: '''Nathaniel Howe was a gamble much as Zevran had been. Yet as with the Antivan assassin, Elynna found that her decision to take on Howe was more than amply rewarded. His introspection concerning his family, given his initial feelings, impressed Elynna. In the years to come Nathaniel would become a close personal friend of the Warden-Commander and the King; eventually Elynna names Nathaniel Warden-Constable and has him take full command of the Vigil and Amaranthine. '''Velanna: Justice: Oghren (Warden): ''' '''Sigrun: Seneschal Varel: Mistress Woolsey: Miscellaneous * All possible companions were recruited. * Elynna has the "wise" voice. * Greagoir gave Elynna his shield, which had been in his family for generations. She refuses to use anything else as an Arcane Warrior. * Elynna was provisionally betrothed to Sebastian Vael as an infant. * Her Bio-father Carolus was a fourth generation Templar. Links Reddit Headcanon Threads: * Elynna's Superstitions * Elynna's Mage Brands * Non-Companions Elynna is close with * An Attempt to Explain the Mechanics of Magical Manifestation * Elynna and Wyynne's history * On "Birthdays" Archive of Our Own: * Let the Circle Be Unbroken Greagoir, Wynne, and Irving before Elynna (WIP) * Daughter of the Circle Elynna's Childhood at Kinloch Hold (WIP) * A Warden of the Circle Novelized version of in-game events (WIP) * Full Circle Post-Game Events (WIP) * The Breaking of the Circle AU to the "Circle and the Sword" series above; k-meme request Gallery Screenshot20151001234716572 (2).jpg|Apprentice Elynna Amell Screenshot20180608004718885.jpg|Elynna and her fathers Screenshot20151001234706996.jpg|Love over Duty, Cullen and Elynna Elynna 209.jpg|The Grey Wardens Screenshot20151004021655476.jpg|Unknowing Family Reunion in Lothering Screenshot20151006024936546.jpg|Mourning those Lost in Uldred's Rebellion Screenshot20151011211537388.jpg|Warden-Acolyte Amell in the Orzammar Provings Screenshot20151011214716116.jpg|Dealings in Orzammar Screenshot20151018221351926.jpg|The Hero of Ferelden Screenshot20151018223449242.jpg|The King and his Chancellor Screenshot20151018235845814.jpg|Warden-Commander Amell Screenshot20151019224240546.jpg|Arlessa Elynna holds Court Screenshot20151021023644476.jpg|The Commander of the Grey Screenshot20151020232034521.jpg|The Wardens March to War __FORCETOC__ Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Arcane Warrior Category:Spirit Healer Category:Battlemage Category:Alistair Romance Category:Amell Category:Cullen Romance Category:Human Category:ElynnaAmell